Vacation with the Enemy (finished)
by Angel-Girlie
Summary: Darien and Serena are on vacation. What could happen? (first season romance)
1. Vacation with the Enemy (chapters1-2)

"A Vacation with the Enemy"  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
Rating: PG  
Part 1 of?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
AN: I know I should be working on The Plan, but I   
thought this up, and I had to write it.   
It's just a cute first season romantic comedy.   
Enjoy, and please E-mail me with comments!   
Thanks to those who have e-mailed me, and Jess-Chan   
for all your support and ideas.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
" Serena, You are always late. Doesn't scout   
business mean anything to you?" Raye and  
Serena were having another fight about Serena's   
bad habits. " Whatever." I'm not going to   
stand here and take this. I'm out of here." With   
that Serena huffed away to the arcade.   
A half-hour later she was sitting down eating a   
milkshake, as she thought about all the  
things wrong with herself. I'm a klutz, crybaby,   
idiot, late, and irresponsible. Why am   
I Sailor Moon? I don't deserve it or my friends.   
I'm sick and tired of being picked on.   
Andrew looked up at Darien as he came in.  
" Hey, Dare." " Hey, Andy. What's   
with Meatball Head? She seems sad." " I know she's   
been that way since she came in.   
She won't tell me what's wrong." Darien studied   
Serena as she stirred her melting shake   
with her straw. Maybe...I can find out. I hate   
seeing her unhappy. It's just not natural.  
" I'll be back, Andrew. " " Darien, Just don't   
make it worse by teasing her."  
Darien walked over to Serena cautiously.   
" Hey, Serena, Are you all right?" Darien   
asked sitting across from her. Serena looked up startled.   
" DDDarien? Iii'm fine, Why do  
you care anyway?" " Well, You are usually happy, and   
today you're not." " I just have a   
lot going on." Serena gets up to leave, but Darien   
stops her by grabbing her wrist.  
" What's wrong?" " Nothing, Darien, I have to go.   
Please let me go." Serena's eyes  
pleading with him until he let her go. Darien released   
her reluctantly wishing to keep  
contact. Serena's wrist was tingling from his touch.   
" Bye, Andrew, Darien! " With that   
Serena left.   
@@@@@@@@@SERENA'S HOUSE@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Serena was lying down on her bed in tears because   
of all the pain of being who she was.  
I'm sure Raye hates me. Luna hates me. I won't   
be surprised if even Ami, Lita, and   
Mina hate me too. Not too mentioned Darien and Andrew.   
Serena thought all these  
things until her mom come to tell her dinner was ready.   
Ilene upon seeing her daughter  
in tears made a decision. She needs to get away by   
herself. I'll go talk it over with Ken.   
With that Ilene left her daughter crying her heart   
out on her bed.   
@@@@@@@@ 30 MINUTES LATER @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Ilene came up stairs again to tell her daughter she  
could go away for awhile. " Serena...  
I have something to tell you." Serena looked up with   
a tear-stained face and puffy eyes.  
" Yeah, Mom" Ilene went over to sit next to Serena.   
" Well, Serena your father and I have   
decided you need to go to the cabin for a week with   
one other person. Someone older then  
you, so you can be driven there by that person. We   
will allow you to go only if the person  
going with you can drive. Now come on clean up and   
eat dinner." Ilene then got up to leave.  
Serena soon followed.  
@@@@@@@@@@@AFTER DINNER@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Serena was upset because she had called all of her   
friends, but none of them could drive.   
So she went to the arcade to play some games before   
it closed. Upon entering the arcade  
she remembered Andrew could drive, so she went to   
ask him to join her. " Hey, Andrew,  
guess what. My parents are letting me go to the cabin   
for a whole week, but I can only go   
with someone who can drive. I was wondering if you   
would like to go?" Serena blushed   
slightly at his smile. " I would love to go with you,   
Serena, but I have to take care of the  
arcade. I do know someone else who can drive though.   
" A second later the person   
Andrew was thinking of came in. " Hey, Andy, Are you   
ready for that movie?" " Actually,  
Dare, I can't go because I have to close up the arcade,   
but I'm sure Serena would go with   
you." He winked at Serena. Serena's eyes got big. He   
couldn't possibly be serious could he?   
Me take Darien to the cabin, and go with him to see a   
movie. Yeah, right. Darien looked  
between Serena and Andrew trying to figure out what was   
going on. Serena just looked   
shocked, and Andrew looked sly. He decided to ask Serena   
to go with them. Apparently   
Andrew thought he had a chance why not. " Ok, Serena,   
Would you like to come with me   
to see this movie?" Serena's eyes got bigger. Did   
he just ask me out? YES! WHAT! NO!   
Well maybe yes! " Um, Are you ok, Serena? You look   
like you are going to die from shock.  
" Serena snapped out of her surprise." I almost did.   
Darien, I would love to go to the movies   
with you. Would you like to come with me to my parents   
cabin next week? You can drive right?  
My parents wouldn't let me go with someone who can't   
drive." Now it was Darien's turn to be   
shocked. Did she just ask me to spend a week with her   
ALONE?!!!!? YES! WHAT? NO!   
Who am I kiddy...YES! Serena looked at Darien worried  
because he looked so shocked  
. "Darien? Are you ok?" Darien snapped out of his thoughts  
and smiled. " Huh? Oh yeah. I'm  
fine just surprised. I can drive, and I would love to   
with you. If we're going to that movie you  
better ask your parents." " Right." Serena called her   
parents, and told them about finding   
someone to go with her to the cabin. She also asked if   
she could go to the movies with him.   
Her parents said yes as long as he brought him home so   
they could meet him. With that done   
Serena turned to Darien. " I can go, but when the movies   
over you have to drive me home and   
meet my parents." " Ok, Let's go."  
@@@@@@@@@AFTER THE MOVIE@@@SERENA'S HOUSE@@@@@  
" Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet   
you." " YOU ARE TOO OLD!!!!!!!!  
GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Serena turned bright red   
with her father's out   
burst, and Darien looked scared. Serena turned pleading   
eyes to her mom, who intervened   
before Ken could hurt Darien. " KEN TSUKINO!!!! YOU WILL   
ALLOW HER TO GO  
WITH HIM IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP ON A COUCH FOR A   
MONTH!!!!!!  
" Ken calmed down, and looked at his wife shocked. " I'm   
sorry, Darien. You can go with Serena,   
but IF YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL   
YOU!!!!!!" "KEN!"   
" Yes dear." " TO BED! NOW!" "Yes dear. Goodnight, Darien,   
Serena. See you soon Ilene.  
" With that Ken left the room, and Ilene soon followed.   
" Goodnight, Serena, Darien.  
Don't forget to lock the door Serena." " I won't, Mom.   
Goodnight." Serena looked at   
Darien who still looked shocked. Then he let out a long   
breath, and sighed in relief.  
" For a second there I thought he'd kill me now." Serena   
smiled. " No, not with my mom here.  
Anyway, I had fun tonight. You're not as bad as you seem   
once I got to know you. See you  
tomorrow, and we'll go over the plans for the spring vacation.   
Ok?" " Yeah. I had fun too.   
You are a great person. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Darien   
and Serena headed towards   
the door. Before Darien left he leaned down, and kissed Serena   
on the corner of her mouth.   
Serena gasped then giggled as she leaned up and kissed him on   
the corner of his mouth. Then  
Darien left in his car, and Serena went to dream of him.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
END OF PART 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for part 2!   
Hope ya liked it. This will   
be 4 to 5 part multi-parter. Please e-mail me with   
comments! ~Angel-Girlie~  
"Vacation with the Enemy"  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
Rating: PG-13 (slight nudity)  
Part 2 0f?  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
AN: Hey, Minna-san! Hope ya enjoy this part. Let the fun begin!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@PARK@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Serena was sitting on the bench Darien told her to wait on when Darien came up behind her. She looked so calm that he had to scare her. Darien snuck up, and put his hands over Serena's eyes. " Guess Who?" Darien said in a high female like voice. Serena smiled as she said, " Darien, When did ya get your voice changed?" Darien removed his hands, and came around the bench to sit down next to Serena. " How did ya know it was me, Meatball Head?" Serena's eyes narrowed. " That's SERENA to you! I could tell by your smell. You always smell like roses." Darien's eyes widen in shock. How did she know my scent? " How do you know what I smell like, Meatball Head?" Serena smiled. " Well, I've bumped into you enough to know. Don't ya think?" Darien's eyebrows raised slightly before he burst out laughing. Serena joined in shortly after. A few minutes later Darien stopped, and said, " We came here to talk about the plan for this week. So when are we leaving?" The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing the plans for the trip.  
*****************NEXT MORNING*************************************  
Serena was rushing around her room trying to get her stuff. While her mom answered the door. " Serena, Darien is here. Hurry up!" Serena quickly grabbed her two bags, and rushed down the stairs. " Hey, Darien. I'm ready to leave!" Darien smiled at the cute picture Serena made. She was rushing down the stairs in a huge pink coat with a pink sweater underneath, and black jeans. On her feet she was wearing adorable black ankle boots. Her hair of course was in the usual style. Wow! She's breathtaking. " Let me take your stuff to the car while you get the food your mom got us for the week, Serena." Darien said as he grabbed her bags, and headed out the door. A half-hour later Serena and Darien were on the road.  
***********************AT THE CABIN*********************************  
" Hey, Serena, I little help here!" Darien shouted as he struggled to carry 3 boxes of food into the cabin. " All right! I'm coming! Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Serena said as she opened the cabin's front door for Darien. " Funny...I don't recall telling you if I wore boxers or briefs. How would you know?" Serena turned bright pink as Darien said this, and brushed past her to the kitchen. " I don't, and I don't want to know!" Darien set down the boxes, and returned to the car to get their bags and the cooler. Half an hour later Darien and Serena had all the stuff inside, and the food unpacked. " You want some dinner, Meatball Head?" Serena stared at him. " You HAD to ask!" " I'll take that as a yes." Two hours later Serena and Darien were finished with dinner and the clean up. " Well, Now what?" Asked I bored sounding Serena. " Well, Now we unpack our clothes. Oh, and speaking of clothes. I wear boxers." Darien smiled as Serena blushed. Then went into his room. Serena stood there stunned for a second then turned to go to her room as well. Serena went out of her room an hour later to check on Darien. She had just finished unpacking, and was bored again. She glanced at the clock in her room before heading out. Wow. It's already 9 o'clock. I should go to bed soon. Serena went to Darien's room first. *Knock* Darien answered the door, and looked at Serena. " I'm finished, and I was bored. So I came to see if you wanted to do anything." Darien smiled at Serena's shyness. " Actually I was just going to go get something to drink, take my shower, and go to bed." Serena's face went from innocent to sinister in seconds. Pass up time with me for a shower will you! I don't think so. You'll pay for that Darien. How would ya like a cold shower? *Evil laugh* " Ok, Darien. I'll be in my room." Darien looked at Serena suspiciously, but Serena's face was back to innocent already. She is up to something. I just know it!   
****************SHOWER MISHAP*****************************************  
Serena listened at the bathroom door till she was sure Darien was in the shower. Then she picked up her bucket of ice water, and opened the door carefully. Serena glanced around the bathroom to be sure Darien was indeed in the shower. No sign of him outside the shower, and there's he's shadow on the shower curtain. *Evil laugh and grin* Serena walked up to the shower, and stepped up on the toilet bringing the bucket with her. After making sure she knew what to do after she dumped the bucket's contents on Darien. She slowly raised the bucket over the curtain, and then dumped the ice cold water all over Darien. She was rewarded with a scream as she jumped down from the toilet. Then with bucket in hand ran to the kitchen to hide the bucket. After that she stood there acting like she was there to get a glass of water. A few minutes later Darien came running into the kitchen in nothing but a towel looking very upset. Serena looked at him innocently, and asked, " What's wrong, Darien?" Darien's eyes narrowed at her innocent act. " You should know." Serena continued looking innocent. " Darien, I don't know what you're getting at, but you should go dry off and put clothes on. I'm going to bed. Good night. " Serena took her glass of water, and brushed past Darien. As she did so his grip on the towel loosened. She turned around, and saw more of Darien then she ever wanted to see,adn her cheeks flushed. " Darien, Please cover yourself. I don't like perverts. See you tomorrow morning." Serena turned, and went into her room. Darien looked down and realized that Serena just saw too much of him. Great. Not only did my shower turn cold thanks to that Meatball Head, but now she thinks I'm a pervert by showing myself to her. Not that I did it on purpose. That's it Serena! You're gonna get it now. Darien fixed the towel around himself, and went to bed thinking of revenge.  
*****************THE END OF PART 2***********************************  
Yeah! There's that! I hope ya all liked it! Part 3 will be out later, and Darien's revenge will be revealed. Thanks a bunch Jess-Chan for your ideas and support! Everyone go read her stuff! (Jessica M. Moonflower) E-mail me with comments! ~Angel-Girlie~ 


	2. Vacation with the Enemy (chapter 3)

The much awaited part 3 of "Vacation with an Enemy" by: ~Angel-Girlie~(ANs at bottom)  
  
******************Early hours of the morning*************************  
  
Darien awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring loudly by his head. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to look at the time. '4:00AM.....right on time. You are gonna regret what you did Meatball head!' With those thoughts,he quickly got dressed for the day, and quietly made his way to the kitchen.   
  
After glancing around the room to make sure Serena was no where in sight, he made his way stealthily to the refrigerator. Upon opening it up, his blue eyes flashed with an evil joy. Grabbing what he needed from the refrigerator, he made his way quickly to the pantry. His eyes glazed over with evil clearly dancing across them. He left the kitchen with his 'surprise' for Serena.  
  
Silently walking down the hall, he made his way to Serena's room. At her door he opened it carefully without making a sound. Glancing around the room, he saw his 'prey' was sound asleep. He walked into the room shutting the door quietly, and froze as Serena moaned in her sleep. A few minutes of not moving, and no more movement on Serena's part gave Darien the confidence to continue with his plan. He tip-toed over to her bed, nearly triping on her clothes thrown on the floor last night, but he made it without incident. Again, Serena moaned in her sleep. Darien's head tilted to the side as he listened to her mumble and moan in her sleep. " Ohhhhhh, YES! Right there! Again! More! YES!" Darien's eyes widened in shock. ' She is NOT dreaming about what I think she is, is she?' Serena moaned again. " OHHHHHH! Yes! MORE! YES!" Darien stood there completely still not believing what he was hearing from this supposed innocent 14-year-old. What made it worse was the fact that these sounds and his sick 19-year-old guy mind, (not to mention silk night gowned girl) was turning him on. " MORE! YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" ' Please for the love of GOD make her STOP!' Darien desperately thought trying to keep himself in check, and remembering why he was in there in the first place. 'Think revenge.....oh..no...please....stop' "Right there. keep it coming. YES! YES! YES!" Darien groaned loudly as he lost control, and leaned down to Serena's lips. Right before he kissed her, she moaned again.  
"GIVE ME MORE ICE CREAM! YES!" (AN: Had you all going didn't I ! * grins evilly*) Darien froze inches from her face, and slowly backed away. 'Thanks to anyone above that stopped me!' He cleared his head of all bad thoughts, and returned to the task at hand.   
  
Ten minutes later, Darien left Serena's room just as quietly he had entered, and snuck down the hallway to the kitchen to dispose of the evidence. He quickly threw away anything linking him to the revenge on Serena, and then went back to his room silently. Darien glanced at his clock to see what time it was.   
'Hmm....5:00AM....I'm going back to sleep.' Darien undressed, and climbed into bed after resetting his clock for 10:00AM.   
  
************************10:00AM Serena's Room************************  
  
As Serena stretched, she felt something wet and sticky all over her hair and bed. 'Hmm.....did I eat in bed again?' She stood up to gaze at herself in the floor length mirror by her bed. There was a slight pause as Serena let her looks sink in.   
"AHAHAAHHHAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARIEN!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" She dashed out of her room, and headed to Darien's.  
  
*********************10:12AM Darien's Room***************************  
  
Darien had just hit the snooze button on his alarm clock when he heard, "AHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
'Hmmm..... I guess Serena didn't like my surprise. I wonder why?' Darien smiles smuggly, awaiting the wrath of Serena, and he was not disappointed. A few minutes after hearing her scream, she came bursting through the door. Without even saying a word she lunged her whole body at his. Darien's eyes widen in surprise and then pain as she leaps on to him with a loud thud. " Ohhhhh. Jeez, Meatball Head, could you at least try knocking first before you decide to jump me, or at least wait until I'm ready for you. Although I'm close to it right now." Darien's voice quickly turning husky as Serena squirmed on top of him trying to sit up to respond. A minute later Serena is now saddling Darien's stomach glaring at him. Darien takes one look at his work, and starts laughing at her. Serena's eyes narrow in anger, but just as suddenly, evil flashes in her eyes. Darien notices the evil flash and gulps nervously. "I'm sorry, Serena. I just wanted to pay you back for my ice cold shower yesterday." Darien said, desperately trying to appease the ticked off Meatball Head. Serena wasn't buying it. " You, went into my room while I was sleeping ,poured whip cream all over my hair and body, then you stuck chocolate chips in my hair along with sugar and cherries, AND you exspect me to FORGET about this. I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!" Darien listened to her eerily, calm voice tell him what he had done. "You will pay for ruining my hair, Darien! In fact you will pay right now, and maybe again later." Darien gulped nervously as Serena stood up, and slowly began removing his bed covers to reveal his 'Tuxedo Mask' boxers. Then he froze as she grabbed something from behind her back. She waved the bottle of cheese whiz in front of his face, and sensuously opened the top of his boxers. Her eyebrows raised in a slightly amused fashion noting the boxers. Then she sprayed the entire bottle of cheese whiz down Darien's boxers. After the bottle was empty she gingerly rubbed the boxers on the outside driving Darien insane. 'Does she even know what that does to me?' After that was finished, she steped away, and droped the bottle on Darien's naked chest. Without so much as one word Serena left. Darien sat there in stunned silence still trying to calm down his racing pulse.   
  
*******************2:00PM Lake beside cabin*************************  
  
Darien had eaten lunch alone since he couldn't find Serena. 'I wonder where she went?' Just as soon as the thought was finished, he saw her swimming in the lake. Her clothes were piled next to a branch near by. 'Is she skinny dipping?'  
  
He walked over to study the clothing on the branch, and sure enough he discovered she was skinny dipping. 'I can't believe she would be skinny dipping with the posibility of me finding her. She really is trying to drive me insane.' Darien's gaze went from the clothing to the lithe form of Serena in the water until he got a horrible idea.   
'I'll just take her clothing back to the cabin, so no animals can carry them away. Of course, I'll leave her with a towel, so she doesn't come back completely naked.' Darien grinned evilly as he gathered every piece of clothing except for the towel.   
  
***********************2:45pm Back at the Cabin******************  
  
Darien sat on the porch reading when he heard Serena scream from the lake.   
"DARIEN!!!!! YOU BRING ME MY CLOTHES NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien shook his head in amusement. "NOT A CHANCE MEATBALL HEAD!!!" " FINE!!" Darien's eyes were glued to the spot where Serena would appear. Not even ten minutes later Serena appears in a very short wet towel. Darien sucks in his breathe staring at Serena's body, and what the towel really didn't cover well. " Oh, Darien. Stare all you like. I don't care." Then Serena walked past him purposely rubbing her body against his in a provocative manner. Darien couldn't even breathe after she went by for several minutes. He was so shocked that she did that that he almost didn't notice her head to his bedroom.  
  
**************************3:00PM Darien's Bedroom******************  
  
Serena looks back at the porch before entering Darien's room to see Darien still standing flabbergasted. Then quickly went into his room, and dropPed her towel by the door. Serena spies her clothing on the bed, and goes for it. It isn't until she reaches it that she notices that the clothes had been dunked in the cheese whizzed boxers. 'Great now what do I do. My towel doesn't exactly cover me, and I can't stay in here.   
  
By this time Darien had gotten over the shock, and vaguely registered her going into his room. So Darien went to his room, and opened the door without knocking. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. There stood Serena in one of his boxers and t-shirts both of which were way too big. That being the fact they revealed alot more than they covered. 'Oh my God, I never thought Serena could look sexier in my stuff than a towel, but she does.' Losing his battle with control he shuts the door behind him cutting off Serena's escape.   
"Serena, Would you be so kind as to remove my clothes, and go get your own?" Serena glared at Darien trying to forget the fact he was absolutely handsome in his white tank top and black shorts. "I'm not taking them off until I'm in my room, so I have something to change in to." Darien smiled evilly.   
"Then I guess you're not leaving since I'm not letting you go in my clothes." Serena backed away onto the bed trying to get away somehow, but Darien was on her in a second. Throwing caution to the wind Darien kissed Serena's neck. Serena stopped moving when she felt his warm lips on her neck, and her breath quickened when Darien's tongue stroked her neck where his lips had been moments before. Darien didn't stop there. He kissed and licked her neck, shoulders, cheeks, and finally her lips. Serena was helplessly moaning as feelings she never felt before raced through her. Darien was about to kiss Serena completely, but stopped gathering his senses. 'What am I doing? She is 14! Her parents trusted me, and her dad would kill me!' Darien slowly backed his lips away form Serena's. He still kept his arms around her, gently cuddling her in them. Serena's breathing returned to normal along with Darien's trying to sort out what just happened. 'He tried to take advantage of me! NO ONE takes advantage of me! He must pay for that!' Suddenly Serena sprung off Darien's lap, and turned around to face him. Darien looked back at Serena guiltily. *SMACK* "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Serena turned around, and ran out of the room. Darien grabed his face where she had slapped him. ' I deserved that.' Darien and Serena didn't speak to each other the rest of the afternoon or night.  
  
*********************End of Part 3********************************  
  
AN: Hey Minna! Sorry it took so long, but school has been hectic to say the least. So that was part 3, and part 4 will be out hopefully by next week. It should only be three more parts plus maybe an epilogue. We'll see. Luv ya all, and thanks to my new and only Beta-reader Jess-chan ( Jessica M. Moonflower) for telling me if this was good or not. If you have not read her stuff you need to! Please tell me what ya think! Oh, and I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT 3 PARTS! If you have any idea you think would be funny or romantic please e-mail them to me. You will get credit for them if used! By the way, the whip cream surgared and cherried hair was Jess-chan's idea.Ja ne! ~Angel-Girlie~ 


	3. Vacation with the Enemy (chapter 4)

Part 4 of "Vacation With an Enemy" by: ~Angel-Girlie~ (ANs at bottom) Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters, but I do own this story.  
  
********************The next morning 10:00AM**********************  
  
Serena sat staring at the woods from her room's window seat. ' Maybe I was to harsh on Darien yesterday. Maybe I should say, "I'm sorry." I don't know.' *Sigh* Serena stood up, and went over to her bed where her journal lay. She picked up a pin, and began to write.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Yesterday, Darien and I had a fight. I know that is not unusual, but yesterday was different. He kissed me. Yeah, you heard right. Mr. Cold hiself kissed me, but that is not what is bothering me. It is the fact that I enjoyed it. Before three days ago, I thought he hated me, but now I don't know what to think. The time here alone with him we've played terrible tricks on each other, but they were all in fun. When I hit him yesterday , I felt upset at myself more than him. I always thought he was cold, but those kisses where anything BUT cold. He kissed my neck, shoulders, cheeks, and my lips, and after each caress of his lips he licked where his lips had been. The whole experience was erotic. I think he would have done more, but his common sense caught up with him. I'm kind of sad that it did because I wanted him then more than anything. Ha, Who am I kidding, I still want him more than anything. I crave his touch. Then after he stopped kissing me he didn't push me a way like I thought he would. No, he held me on his lap in his arms while gently smoothing my hair. I don't think he even realized he did that. So now here I sit writing this to you, and I feel better. My question before was, " What do I do now?" I think I should go to the lake, and think of a good way to appologize to Darien. Well, I'm outie! :) Serena :)  
  
Serena put down the pin, and left her journel open on her bed as she stood up. Looking around her room she found a towel and sunscreen to take with her to the lake. Quietly getting out of her room, and watching out for Darien she went to the kitchen to get some munchies. After gathering her food she walked to the lake to think about Darien.   
  
***********Meanwhile Darien is sneaking into Serena's room************  
  
Darien looks around Serena's room trying to decide what would be the best place to put the roses he made for her. He glances at her dresser seeing piled high with stuff, the same for every other peice of furniture in the room except her bed. So Darien went over to Serena's bed to find the most stable and noticeable spot on the bed when he sees her journel open. 'No, I will not read her journal.' Darien tried to convince himself that he shouldn't read her jouurnal, but his curiousity won out. He deftly picked up the journal, and placed the roses on the bed beside him as he sat down to read.   
  
***************After reading the journal entry*******************  
  
Darien looked up from the journal with a silly, love sick grin plastered on his face. 'So she didn't hate those kisses like she pretended. Hmmmm...What to do with that information? I could kiss her again, or I could romance her into loving me. What? When did my feelings change? I couldn't possibly WANT to kiss her. Could I?'  
  
***************************At the Lake**************************  
  
While Darien sat on Serena's bed thinking about what to do with his new found information Serena had made a decision. Serena stood up from her spot by the lake with a determined look on her face. 'I'm going to make that idiot PAY for making me feel things for him. HOW DARE HE? I'm supposed to hate him. How dare he become attractive to me? He ISN'T!!!' With a toss of her head she grabbed her stuff, and stomped her way back to the cabin.   
  
****************************Serena's room**********************  
  
Upon reaching the cabin, Serena stocked to her room. She stood by the door in shock. There was Darien lying on her bed with absolutely no shirt on. In fact he was wearing only boxers. "Wha.......What ARE you doing in here?" Serena's eyes widened even more at the book he had in his hands. "What are you doing with my journal?" Darien looked up at her, and grinned a satisfied grin. "I always thought he was cold, but those kisses where anything BUT cold. Really, Serena, I had no idea I had this effect on you. I'm in here several times in fact. I never knew that you felt that way about me." His grin widdened as Serena reached forward to grab the book. Unfortunately for Serena she missed, and ended up falling on him instead. Darien put the book behind his back as he grabbed Serena around the waste, and pulled her fully over himself. Before Serena could even yell at him his lips were on hers and his hands were holding her in place. Darien sunk his tongue gently into Serena's mouth to make up for the harsh way he started the kiss. Serena moaned into his mouth as his tongue played gently with hers.  
  
'Wow. Maybe I should give him a chance.' All other coherant thought left as his kiss deeped. Darien noted that Serena was kissing him back, so he deeped the kiss then backed off again. He recieived a moan for his actions, and moaned himself as Serena's teeth nibbled on his lower lip. Swiftly Darien flipped them over so he was on top of her, and caught her lips savagely. As soon as Serena realized Darien was on top instead of her, she began to question herself on what she is doing. 'I thought I was going to get him not kiss him! Oh, but itt feels so right. NO! He was reading my journal. HOW DARE HE!!' Serena urgently pushed Darien away from her. Darien came out of his haze as he felt Serena push against him. Knowing she couldn' t remove him, she bit his tongue causing him to groan in pain and desire. Darien pulled back reluctently to ask her why she had bit his tongue. 'Not that I mind visiousness, but she could have....' He didn't even get to finish his thought before Serena had slapped him hard against his cheek TWICE. She viviously pushed the stunned Darien off of her to the floor, and proceed to stand up over him. Before Darien couuld even utter a sound he found himself on the ground staring up at an extremely pissed Meatball Head. 'Wow. She looks even tastier angry and disheaveled like that. What I wouldn't give to taste her again! Whoa, since when did I become such a pervert?' Serena pointed her finger at him as she literally shook with anger. "How dare YOU read MY journal, then PRESUME you know WHAT I want, and KISS me like there is no tomorrow! I did not write those words for YOU! YOU had NO right reading them, and I would appreciate it if you left my room. Please don't forget your clothes, and stay OUT!! Serena said the last part of her tarade through clinched teeth, as Darien taking the hint gathered his clothes as he left her room. Serena marched over to the door, and slammed it shut after him remembering to lock it before she went to cry herself to sleep.   
  
*************The Hallway Outside Serena's room(Darien)********  
  
'GREAT! Now because I couldn't control my hormones I lost my chance with Serena. She probabley hates me, and franckly I wouldn't blame her.' Darien stood outside the door for 30 minutes listening to Serena cry herself to sleep, hating himself every second. After Serena had finally gone to sleep, he went to bed himself. He knew he went to far. Now he just had to think of a way to make it up to her.   
  
*********************END OF PART 4*****************************  
  
AN: Hello! That was part 4 everyone! Thanks for reading it! Comments are always welcome good or bad. I'd like to thank my muse and beta reader   
Jess-chan(Jessica M. Moonflower) for making sure my stuff makes sense and her awesome ideas! Read her stuff! Oh, and before I go, Happy Holidays! ~Angel-Girlie~  



	4. Vacation with the Enemy (chapter 5)

Part 5 of "Vacation With an Enemy". ANs at bottom. Disclaimers: I don't  
own Sailor Moon or it characters, but this story I do own.  
  
***********************8:00AM Darien's Room***********************  
  
Darien laid in his bed staring at the ceiling all night trying to think of a  
way to make everything up with Serena, but he still had no idea. 'How am I  
going to make this up to her? I practically jump her in her own room like  
some hormone driven teenager. What is wrong with me? Do I even like her?  
Maybe I should write my feelings down like she did. It has been too long  
since I wrote in my journal.' So Darien sat up in bed, and reached into his  
dresser to grab his journal and a pen. After retrieving the things he  
needed, he sat at the window to write.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yesterday, I jumped Serena. Well, I went into her room, read her journal,  
stripped my clothes down to just boxers, and when she got there jumped her.  
I think I let, scratch that, I KNOW I let my hormones take control. That  
has never happened to me before, but when I'm around Serena, I can't seem to  
help myself. Usually, I use teasing to make her leave before I do something  
like I did yesterday. I guess spending a week with her is too much for me.  
My one question is, do I like her, or am I just attracted to her? That is  
what I need to find out. Well, lets go over what draws me to her. She has  
a smile that can light up a room, lips that are begging to be touched,  
eyes that always sparkle with a secret, hair that is like silk, a figure to  
die for, legs that go on for miles, kindness that touches even me, an inner  
beauty that shines out, and a laugh that is like music to my ears. Oh GOD!  
I AM in LOVE with MEATBALL HEAD!?  
When did this happen? I guess somewhere along the way as I pushed her away,  
she pushed her way into my heart, but now I've ruined things. If she didn't  
hate me before, she does now. How do I make it up to her? I'm going for a  
walk to think this out. Later, Darien.  
  
Darien put down the pen, and dressed for the day as quickly as possible.  
After a quick bite in the kitchen, he was off walking in the woods.  
  
***********************9:00AM Serena's room**************************  
  
Serena quickly dressed for the day, and peeked into Darien's room to see if  
he was there. Of course the room was empty leaving her feeling relieved and  
disappointed at the same time. She closed the door quietly, and decided  
today was the day she'll actually do something useful on her vacation. In a  
very unlike Serena fashion, she went to read the book she had to read for  
her book report. 'Stupid, Miss Haruna! I can't believe she gave us  
homework during spring vacation. As much as I HATE doing my homework, I  
have to do well on this book report or my parents will ground me until I'm  
60.' With that thought in mind, Serena picked up, "Little Women", and began  
reading it. Before she knew it, she was so interested in the book that 4  
hours had passed. Serena gingerly put down the book, and went to search the  
kitchen for food. Upon finding an apple, sandwich, and a chocolate bar she  
went to read more of her book before her peace would be ruined by Darien.  
'Where is that jerk anyway? Not that I care......I just want to make sure  
he stays far away from me!!'  
  
****************************1:00PM The Lake******************  
  
Darien had just finished eating his lunch that he brought with him, and  
decided to go swimming. He, of course, neglected the fact that you have to  
wait an hour after you eat rule, and swims for an hour. He tired quickly  
because he ignored that rule, and by the time he was finished, he felt a bit  
queasy. So he lied down to take a nap. Darien had been asleep more than  
an hour when the sky began to darken, and it got a lot colder. Darien was  
sound asleep, and didn't realize by being still wet he could freeze to death  
in this new chill.   
  
****************************4:00PM The Cabin*****************  
  
Serena looked up from her reading when she realized she was squinting to  
read, and reached over to a lamp to turn it on. She glanced at the clock,  
wondering what time it was. '4:00PM ......Weird. Why is it so dark then?'  
Serena stood and stretched her limbs before she headed to a window to find  
out what was going on. From the front window, she could see that the sky  
was quickly becoming stormy, and any second, rain would begin to fall. She  
just hoped there wouldn't be any thunder or lighting. She shivered at the  
thought, and suddenly wished Darien was there with her. 'Where is that  
idiot anyway?' Serena soon got her answer as she went out on the front  
porch, and saw Darien's body by the lake. It looked like he was dead, but  
Serena thought he was either pretending or sleeping. She went over to him  
to tell him to get his butt inside when, she noticed that he was indeed  
asleep and very blue looking. The fact he was bluish was the thing that was  
freaking Serena out. She felt his forehead. His forehead was burning up,  
but the rest of his face was clammy and cool. Serena stood there a moment  
racking her brain with what to do. She finally decided that Darien first  
need to get inside. She gently shook him so he was semiconscious as she  
took him into the house. She led him to the couch where he fell on it, and  
promptly became unconscious. 'Now what? Oh! I need to get him warm, so I  
need to put dry clothes on him. One problem, he is only wearing swimming  
trunks, which means I'll have to see him naked again. I'm not sure I want to  
do this, but even if he is a jerk I should try to save him. So I can do  
this....I think.' Serena raced down the hall to Darien's room to find warm  
clothes for him. A few minutes later Serena returned with a pair of boxers  
and a sweat outfit. 'Now how do I get this stuff on him? Maybe I can  
arouse him enough to dress himself.' Serena shook Darien back to  
consciousness. "Darien, I need you to take off your swimming trunks."  
Darien looked at her groggily. "So you changed your mind, and decided to  
sleep with me after all." Serena's face flushed at his words. "No you,  
Conceited Jerk! You are sick, and I need to get you warm. Please put these  
clothes on." Darien looked confused for a second, but then obeyed silently.  
Serena blushed, and turned around muttering, "You could have waited for me  
to turn around at least." 'God.....I want him so badly, but NO! I can't.  
I will take care of him not because I like him or want him, but because it  
is the right thing to do.' She turned around when he grunted that he was  
finished. Upon turning around, Serena discovered he had indeed changed his  
clothes, and told him to stay there while she got some blankets.  
  
Serena went to Darien's room to grab his blankets when she noticed a book on  
the bed. Glancing at it briefly, she discovered it was Darien's journal.  
She decided to read it since he read hers. A few minutes later she quickly  
shut the journal, and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. 'He loves  
me?? Oh.....dear. Do I love him?' She shook her head clear of those  
thoughts. 'Right now the only thing that matters is making sure Darien gets  
better.' She grabbed the needed bedding, and rushed back downstairs. Upon  
arriving there, she found Darien fast asleep. She covered him up with a  
blanket, and then went upstairs to change for bed. She changed, then went  
to the kitchen to attempt to make chicken noodle soup, but failed. She  
dumped out the contents, disgusted with herself. Suddenly, she heard a moan  
from the living room, and rushed to check on Darien. She found him awake,  
but looking very sick still. "How do you feel?" Darien raised his eyes to  
meet hers after looking over her lithe form showing through the not very  
modest nightie she was wearing. Serena felt his eyes rove over her, and  
shivered at the intensity of the gaze. "I think I'll be fine, but I am  
hungry." "Well, I tried to make some soup, but well it turned out very  
poorly." Serena's gaze dropped after that. "Don't worry, Serena, I'll take  
a sandwich instead." Serena looked up at him, and smiled a dazzling smile  
until she remembered she was mad at him. Quickly she left to make the  
sandwich.   
  
Darien sat there thinking. 'She took care of him, but that doesn't mean  
much. She would take care of anybody in need. That is why I love her.'  
His thoughts were interrupted by Serena placing a plate with a sandwich on  
it in front of him. He ate the sandwich quickly. After that, he began to  
feel kind of sick again, and decided to lie down.  
  
Serena looked at Darien worriedly when he laid back down. "Are you  
alright?" Darien turned to her from his spot on the couch. "Yeah, I'm  
alright. I just don't feel so good. I think......" Darien didn't say  
anymore as he passed out. Serena nearly shrieked, but kept her cool.  
Instead, she got a thermometer, and checked Darien's temperature. 'He has a  
temperature of a 101 degrees F. I better find something to give him.'  
  
By 7:00PM, Darien was comfortably sleeping, and Serena was dead tired. As  
she was about to leave, Darien aroused himself enough to ask her to stay  
with him. So she went to the couch, and moved Darien over a little. Then  
she laid down beside him with his arm over her small figure. Then the two  
fell blissfully asleep.  
  
****************END OF PART 5**************************  
  
Ans: Sorry it took so long, but I was very busy with starting school again.  
Plus I have finals coming up, so it will take longer to find time to write.  
This fanfic will only have 3 more parts. E-mail is always good, and have a  
great week. Thanks to Jess-chan, and everyone who e-mailed me to put this  
part out. That is why it is out so soon.  



	5. Vacation with the Enemy (chapter 6)

"Vacation with the Enemy" Part 6 of 8  
(Ans at bottom)  
Warning: Slight sexual encounter. If you are under 16 you should not read  
this.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or these characters, but I do own this  
story.  
  
****************The Next Morning 10:00AM****************************************  
  
Serena groaned as she felt stiff from sleeping in the same spot all night.  
For some reason she couldn't move, and she felt sore. With a moan, Serena  
snuggled closer to her heat source as she buried her head in what felt like  
a human pillow. That woke Serena up! 'Human....pillow?????  
Wha.....Darien?' Serena sat up as much as Darien's confining arm allowed  
her too. 'Hmm...cute....he is so sweet when he is asleep. I hope he feels  
better today.' Serena reached up to touch his forehead to see if it was  
still hot when Darien's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Darien sleepily  
opened an eye to stare at the beautiful girl next to him. He gazed into her  
eyes trying to remember why she was next to him. "Uh...Darien? Could you  
please let me see if you have a temperature?" Darien looked at her  
confused. "Sure. Why?" Serena stared at Darien like he was stupid.  
"Darien, you are still holding my wrist. I need that back to see if you  
have a temperature, and you were sick last night that is why I want to check  
your temperature." Darien slowly began to not look clueless as he released  
her wrist. As soon as her wrist was free, she felt his forehead.  
"Hmm.....your forehead feels cool, so I guess you are alright. Could you  
let me get up now?" Darien removed his arm from around her as he tried to  
figure out why she was being so nice to him. Serena stood up, but as she  
stood there, she heard Darien suck in his breath fast. Serena turned  
around, looking confused as to why he reacted that why to her standing up.  
That was when she noticed her negligee that she always wore to bed. It was  
lacey, and near the top, it barely covered her chest while the negligee  
hugged her curves to her hips where it flared out to 2 inches above her  
knee. It was almost as short as her Sailor Moon uniform. The color of it  
was pink and white which made Serena look like a goddess with her blond hair  
flowing around her shoulders out of her usual hair style. On further  
inspection, she realized that the top which always fell to reveal her chest  
had done so again, showing Darien her pert young breasts. She hastily moved  
her arms to cover herself when Darien stopped her arms. "Such perfect  
beauty should not be hidden, Serena." He stood up, and wrapped her in a  
gentle caressing hug while Serena stood there dumbfounded. It wasn't until  
Darien had started to nibble on her neck that Serena realized where she was  
and what she was doing. More importantly, she realized what Darien was  
doing to her. Feelings so wild and raging flooded Serena as Darien went  
lower in his nibbling.  
  
Darien himself could not stop tasting her. She tasted of the creamiest  
vanilla, and her pleasure filled moans were driving him insane. He tasted  
the silkiness of her neck, the feeling of her beautiful breasts, and the  
cherry like texture of her glorious nipples. As he reached his hand down to  
caress her thigh, he felt Serena stiffen then begin to push him away. He  
released her, and stared at her with a question in his eyes.  
  
Serena couldn't believe she was allowing Darien to possess her like this.  
When she felt his gentle caress on her thigh she knew she had to stop.  
After he released her she saw a question in his eyes. He was asking her WHY  
she had stopped him. She was shaking with the sensations then with anger as  
she realized he hadn't realized this was her first time with such  
sensations! Her face clouded over with intense shame, anger, and hatred.  
Her angry, anguished, and confused eyes glimmered with tears as she slapped  
him hard across the face.  
  
Darien reeled as Serena's hand connected with his face. He was in shock.  
Even when she had slapped him before, she never looked that hurt and angry  
before. So he just stood there, almost afraid to remove his hand on his  
face where her slap had landed. Darien lowered his eyes unable to allow  
himself to read the obvious anger in her eyes. By the time he could look up  
and say something, Serena was gone.  
  
************************Serena's room 11:30AM************************************  
  
Serena ran to her bed as soon as she entered her room. She laid her head on  
her bunny covered pillow to cry her heart out. 'How could I let him get  
that far? I should have known I would be another notch on his belt. Of  
course, he has had plenty of women. Why did I think he would be different  
with me?' After that thought she cried herself to a fitful slumber.  
  
***************Living Room 11:30AM*********************************************  
  
Darien slowly sat down. He looked around himself, looking for something to  
get his mind off Serena. Nothing worked. Every time he closed his eyes he  
would see Serena's face as she slapped him. 'I can't believe I took  
advantage of her like that. She will never love me now. I blew it.' He  
laid down on the couch, and actually began to cry. For the first time in  
his life since his parents' death he actually loved someone. Now he had  
lost any hope of receiving that love from her. Never had he felt such utter  
shame and despair. Soon he had cried himself to sleep.  
  
********************Serena's Dream************************************************  
  
Serena looked about herself to find herself in a white void. She tried to  
move, but her   
body seemed frozen in some invisible substance. The substance felt like  
ice. The ice was reaching, grabbing at her heart. It was trying  
desperately to freeze her heart. Suddenly, an icy breeze began to blow  
around her, taking her breath away. She felt as if she was suffocating as  
the breeze finally froze her completely, including her heart.  
Serena tried to scream, but to her horror she discovered she could not even  
do that. What really upset her is that she called Darien, and he didn't  
come.   
  
**************Darien's Dream******************************************************  
  
Darien looked around him to discover himself at the scene of the accident  
when he was six. He watched as the happy family screamed in fear as they  
flew over the cliff. He screamed at them telling them to watch out, but it  
did nothing. Again, he had lost everything dear to him. Then a thought hit  
him as he stared at the scene frozen in time. 'I really have lost  
everything dear to me this time. I lost the only woman I will ever love.'  
His cry of anguish echoed through the space around him. "SERENA!!!!!  
NO!!!!"  
  
*************Serena's room 8:00PM********************************************  
  
Serena awoke with a start, clutching at her throat as though someone had  
tried to suffocate her. Her breathing was hard and rapid as her eyes danced  
around looking for something solid to focus on. After a few minutes, her  
eyes focused on a bunny on the bed she was on. Slowly her breathing became  
normal, and then the reality of the dream came back to her full force. 'Oh,  
no! I really lost him this time. He probably hates me for running away, but  
I had too. I can't believe I still love him. I know I should hate him for  
what he did, but I just can't. If only he could hear my thoughts...I love  
you, Darien!' She rolled back over to go back to sleep, and hoped that  
tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
*********************Living room 8:00PM****************************************  
  
Darien awoke screaming for Serena. It took him a good five minutes before  
he finally could relax, and looked around him searchingly. He glanced  
around him, but everywhere he looked he was reminded of Serena. Darien  
stood up with the intent of leaving the room. He had to get somewhere away  
from these hurtful memories. Even his own room was  
haunted with her. The only place left was the car, so he gathered his  
blankets, and went to his car only to find it reminded him of Serena as  
well. Finally giving up, he dragged himself to his room. He flung himself  
on the bed, not bothering to cover himself, and fell into an exhausted sleep  
thinking, 'I'm sorry, Serena, but I love you. I refuse to lose you!'  
  
*************************THE END OF PART 6**********************************  
  
Hey minasan!   
Gomen nasai!!! This should have been out months ago. I am so sorry. You can  
blame my teachers. I have been literally drowning in school work.  
Hopefully the next part will be out sooner, but don't hold your breath. I  
barely got this finished. I want to thank everyone who e-mailed me with  
their comments, and begged me to finish the next part soon. A special  
thanks goes to my beta reader Jess-chan because this was full of errors!!!!  
Ja ne!!! ~Angel-Girlie~ E-mail at: Rainbo1646@cs.com  



	6. 

"Vacation with the Enemy"  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
E-mail: Rainbo1646@cs.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Part 7/8  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and mean no copyright infringement by  
writing this story. This story does belong to me though.  
Author's notes:  
Hey minna-san! I know this story has taken forever to finish writing, but  
it WILL be finished by the end of May. Please enjoy the rest of the story!  
~Angel-Girlie~  
  
******************************Darien's room 10:00AM********************************  
  
Darien laid there, staring at the cold white ceiling. The ceiling reminded  
Darien of the chill in his heart because he knew Serena would never forgive  
him. He had gone too far. 'What am I going to do? There must be some way I  
could begin to make this up to her.' He was staring aimlessly at the  
ceiling when he noticed some dots on the ceiling. You know those little  
marks on white ceilings? Well, he decided to connect the dots, and maybe get  
his mind off his troubles. He traced the dots with his eyes, and the  
pattern seemed very familar. The dots formed a perfectly shaped rosebud.  
'That's it!!!!!! I know what to do!' Darien sprang from the bed, and dashed  
about the room dressing frantically. Then before you could spell  
"rosebud," Darien was on his way to wooing his ladylove, Serena.  
  
**********************Serena's room 11:00AM***************************************  
  
Serena's swollen eyes fluttered opened as she woke up from her slumber. She  
stared at the ceiling waiting for the sleepiness to fade as her memories of  
yesterday filled her head. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled what had  
happened. 'How could he have done that, and how could I have let him? Why  
do I still love him?' She sat up slowly hugging herself tightly. "What  
the..." Surrounding Serena on her bed, the floor, the dresser, and every  
available space on the window sill were beautiful red rosebuds, petals, and  
roses in full bloom. On the night stand by her bed was a glass vase full of  
beautiful roses with a white card attached. Serena reached for the card to  
read the message.   
  
"Serena, I'm sorry for using you like I did yesterday. For some reason I  
find it extremely difficult to control myself around your beauty. Please  
allow me to make it up to you for the rest of our stay tonight because in  
the morning we must go back home. Please give me another chance? If you are  
willing, come downstairs ready for a picnic, and I will be waiting for you.  
~Darien"  
  
Serena gazed at the card for serveral minutes before jumping up to get  
dressed. By the time she had finished dressing, she had decided to forgive  
Darien. Of course, she was still going to let him make it up to her, so she  
had to pretend to be upset. 'Hopefully, this means he at least likes me  
enough to be my friend. I hope more than that though.' She rushed  
downstairs to meet him after checking in the mirror on her door to make sure  
she didn't look bad.  
  
**************************Living Room 12:00PM**************************************  
  
Darien had been pacing nervously for almost an hour and a half. "What is  
taking her so long to decide? Maybe she doesn't want me to be with her.  
Maybe I didn't put enough roses in her room. Oh no! What if she is allergic  
to roses? Maybe I should..."  
  
"Just shut up." Came the helpful reply from Serena as she stood at the edge  
of the room watching Darien.  
  
Darien swung around to face the vision in a blue sundress with blue sandels  
that made up Serena. His jaw dropped from the shear beauty of her, and the  
shock that she had come.  
  
Serena watched amused as Darien's face went from awe, shock, to relief in 3  
seconds flat. "You looked surprised to see me. Did I read the card wrong  
or did you not invite me to be here?" Serena's eyebrows raised at her  
question while her eyes danced with mirth.  
  
Darien smiled at her remark, and motioned her out of the doorway into the  
room. That was when he noticed that underneath her sundress she was wearing  
her swimming suit. 'Good she's prepared, and even has a towel in her beach  
bag.' "Are you ready, Serena?"  
  
"Yes, but where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the lake." Darien motioned to Serena to follow him, and she  
came behind him as he left the cabin. Before long, they had reached the  
picnic area, which was a beautiful spot on the boat dock under a weeping  
willow that overlooked the lake.  
Serena gazed at the splendor before her. The setting was perfect under the  
noonday sun glistening off the water, and the tree protected them from it.  
Under the tree, exactly was a royal blue fleece blanket with a red and white  
cloth under the elaborate array of food. Serena's eyes got big as she gazed  
at the fried chicken, sandwiches, grapes, strawberries, whip cream, cookies,  
sodas, iced tea, chips, and cheese crackers.  
  
Darien watched in admired amusement as Serena took in her surroundings.  
"Are you going to devour it with your eyes, or your mouth?"  
  
Hearing Darien's voice brought Serena back to the task at hand, which was to  
enjoy the food and company. It was obvious by the detail used that Darien  
cared, and wanted to impress her. So she turned and smiled her brightest  
smile at him. "You know all my favorite foods!"  
  
Darien smiled back and chuckled lightly over her jest. "That is obvious by  
the way you were practically drooling over it. Please sit down, and I will  
serve you. Maybe afterwards we could go for a swim?"  
  
Serena plopped down in the spot he indicated. "Swimming? Sounds like fun  
to me! Right now servant boy feed me!!!" Serena snapped her fingers like  
a royal princess would to a lowly servant.  
  
Darien knowing he couldn't blow it this time complied with only a raised  
eyebrow at her actions and words. He took the seat across from her, and  
served them both.   
  
Some time had passed and the sun now shown towards the west side of the lake  
rather then the middle. This made the water, further away from Darien and  
Serena, glisten.   
Darien sat staring at Serena as she finished her food. 'She is so  
beautiful. How does she eat so much?'  
  
Serena looked up from her food to find Darien staring at her. "What? Do I  
have something on my face?"  
  
Darien was startled out of his thoughts by Serena's voice. "Wha...No. You  
look perfect. I was just wondering how you could eat so much and stay so  
shapely. I mean stay so hot....I mean sexy.....I mean beautiful." By the  
end of his little speech Darien was beet red, and looked very embarrassed.  
  
Serena's smile got bigger as she listened to him dig himself into a hole.  
"You talk too much. Let's go swimmining!" Serena stood up, and began to  
reveal her blue white flowered bikini.  
  
Darien sucked in his breath as Serena unconsciously stripped for him in the  
most appealing way possible. Her innocence was turning him on which was  
awful. There she stood with her sunshine colored hair flowing around her  
luscious curves that were very obvious in the tiny bikini. Although the  
bikini covered her completely, it left little to the imagination.  
  
Serena tapped her foot angrily as Darien kept staring at her like a starved  
man. "Will you stop staring?! Now let's go swimming! I'll beat ya to the  
water!" With that shout, she was racing to the water!  
  
Darien watched in awe as Serena's well-toned body ran to the water. He  
stared transfixed by her utter beauty.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Darien began to strip for Serena, and soon joined her in the water.  
  
Serena screamed as Darien splashed her with water getting her completely  
soaked. She splashed him back, and soon a huge water war had began. This  
war lasted late into the afternoon. In fact, it ended just as the sun was  
low enough in the sky to cause the area to become cold. Serena gasped as a  
cold wind blew over her water covered body. "Hey, Darien, let's get our  
stuff, and get dry."  
  
Darien nodded his agreement as he followed her. He packed up their stuff as  
Serena began drying herself off. Ten minutes later they were well on their  
way to being dry.  
  
When they arrived back at the cabin, Serena went to shower while Darien  
began phase two of his plan.  
  
*********************BATHROOM 6:00PM**************************************  
  
'Darien was really sweet. I knew he could be, but he really is making up  
for his behavior. I think he might actually like me more than a friend.'  
  
*Knock* "Hey, Serena, when you are done please put on a nice dress because  
now I am treating you to a delicious meal for two in a secret place."  
  
"Okay, I will!"  
  
Serena finished her shower in twenty minutes, which was ten minutes shorter  
than normal, because of her curiousity regarding the meal for two in a  
secret place. Drying herself off, she put on her pink fuzzy bathrobe.  
Entering her room, Serena went straight to the closet to find a dress. She  
narrowed it down to a white gauzy dress with pink rosebuds on the collar,  
and chose white leather sandels with the pink rosebuds on the straps to  
wear on her feet. Going to the bathroom to finish dressing, Serena decided  
on putting her hair up in her usual buns with white gauzy ribbons with  
rosebuds to go around them. Serena gazed at herself in the mirror, and  
decided that she didn't need any make-up.  
  
With one last look, Serena left her room to see Darien and what he had  
planned.  
  
*****************************Darien's Room 6:45PM*******************************  
  
Darien stared at his appearance in the mirror deciding his dark blue silk  
shirt and black slacks look would work. His hair looked good, and all his  
preparations were ready. All that needed to be done was getting his  
ladylove to forgive him and love him. "Easier said than done, Shields! But  
she did appear to enjoy this afternoon, so just don't screw up now."  
  
With one last glance, he headed downstairs to await his angel.  
  
**************************Living Room 7:00PM***************************************  
  
Serena turned as she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped at the  
hunkiness Darien had with his dark blue shirt that matched his eyes and blck  
slacks that matched his hair. He was absolutely yummy!!  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks as he looked at his angel as she turned at his  
footsteps. Serena was a vision of a goddess in her gauzy white dress, and  
the rosebuds brought out the beauty of her lips. Darien decided he should  
break the silence before they stared the night away. "Wow! You look like a  
goddess!"  
  
Serena smiled at Darien's comment. "You don't look so bad yourself,  
handsome."  
  
Darien went over to Serena, and grabbed the blindfold from the table beside  
her. "Please turn around so I can blindfold you." When Serena was  
blindfolded, Darien grabbed her hand to lead her to his secret place.  
  
**************************Secret Place 7:15PM************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Serena couldn't wait to discover the secret place.  
  
"Actually, we are here."  
  
Serena sucked in her breath sharply at the shear beauty of this place. All  
around her were trees. Not just any trees, but weeping willows. Each tree  
overlooked a rose bush full of variously colored roses except for the one  
where they had come from. On each branch over the rose bushes were white  
lights. In the center of the clearing was a table with a white lacy cloth  
over a dark pink one. On top of the table were two candles with silver  
platter's at two places. By the platter's were crystalline wine glasses  
filled with a clear bubbly liquid. In an ice bucket on the ground was a  
bottle of white grape sparkling cider. Serena turned around to Darien with  
her eyes shining her love for him. "You did this for me?"  
  
Darien nodded at her question. "Yes, just for you."  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Why? I treated you horribly yesterday."  
  
Darien reached to hold her face tenderly. "No. I treated you horribly, and  
for that I am sorry. Please don't cry. You should always be smiling."  
  
Serena's eyes overflowed with her tears. "I don't deserve this. You are  
worth so much more."  
  
Darien brushed away her tears, and smiled tenderly at her, his own eyes  
filling with tears. "You deserve all this and more. It is you who is worth  
more."  
  
Serena reached up to caress his face tenderly. "I love you."  
  
Darien stared at her shocked. "What? How could you? I don't deserve you."  
  
Serena smiled. "No, you don't, but you can have me anyway."  
  
Darien's eyes glowed with amusement and love for this beutiful goddess  
before him was offering her heart. He wasn't about to turn it down. "I  
will thank God until I die for this angel he has given me. I love you!"  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss that  
caused them to forget everything else.  
  
***************************Living Room 10:00PM******************************************  
  
Serena laid her head down on Darien's chest listening to his even breathing.  
After they had finished kissing they had eaten, and decided to sleep on the  
couch together. Darien had fallen asleep quickly because of his exhausting  
day, but Serena stayed awake not believing that he was truly hers. Serena  
sat up enough to whisper into Darien's ear, "I will be thanking God until I  
die that he has given me such a beautiful man. I know this will not be easy  
because of our differences, but I will always work on it! You are worth  
it!" Before she laid back down, Serena could have sworn she heard Darien  
whisper back, "I will always work on it too because you are worth it."  
Serena smiled contently, and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.  
  
************************END OF PART 7********************************************  
  
Ans: I hope you like that. The next part will be the last! Then I can  
work on my much neglected "Faith in Angels"! Thanks to all of you who have  
e-mailed me! You guys are the reason I continue to write. Thank you  
Jess-chan for beta-reading this!! Please e-mail me!!  
Rainbo1646@cs.com  
  
Ja ne!  



	7. Vacation with the Enemy (chapter 8...las...

"Vacation with the Enemy"  
By:~Angel-Girlie~  
Rating: PG-13  
Part 8/8  
Discaimers: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the  
creators of Sailor Moon.  
Ans at bottom  
  
*****************************8:00AM***********************************************  
  
The morning sun crept up over the sleeping lovebirds just as they began to  
wake.   
  
Serena started to wiggle around on Darien as her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Mmmm... *yawn* What a glorious night of sleep!"  
  
Serena smiled down at Darien as he murmured in his sleep. Her smile slowly  
turned evil. 'Just because we are together it doesn't mean I can't have a  
little fun, now does it?' Serena propped herself up on her elbows above  
Darien, and began to blow gently into his ear. He moaned loudly and moved  
his head around. Serena giggled slightly, but mangaged not to wake him.  
'Maybe I should try a more fun approach.' Serena leaned her lips close to  
his left ear, and gently kissed it. With no response she kissed harder, and  
when he still did not respond she began lightly nibbling his ear. This time  
she got a response. Darien moaned as his eyes shot open, yet they still  
seemed to be asleep. So Serena continued her nibbling until Darien moaned  
and said, "If you don't stop we'll never get moving, which I'm afraid, we  
really have to do right now. I don't want your parents killing me for making  
you later than necessary. "  
  
Serena sat up by straddling Darien so she could talk to him. She pouted  
slightly as she said, "Didn't you like it?"  
  
Darien smiled serenely, "It has got to be the best way to wake up in the  
morning. A beautiful girl draped over you nibbling on your ear. Yes, I loved  
it!" Darien tenderly pushed Serena up, "Now, we must get ready to go. Your  
parents made me promise to get you home before their 7:00 PM barbecue for  
you and your friends."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You are staying for that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I will now."  
  
Serena stood up allowing Darien to get up. "So where do we start?"  
  
Darien looked around. "First thing is to get our personal stuff ready then  
prepare the cabin for closing. Then, make a note of all items that we used  
that need to be re-supplied."  
  
Serena nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go pack up our stuff then meet  
back here in say, an hour and a half?"  
  
"Sounds fine by me."  
  
With that, the two went there separate ways.  
  
***************************9:30PM*************************************************  
  
Darien watched in amused silence as Serena struggled with her many bags to  
get downstairs. 'I guess I should be a gentlemen and help her, but this is  
so funny.' So instead of helping her he laughed at her failed efforts, and  
nearly fell down because he was laughing so hard.  
  
'I could have sworn I only had two bags when I came here. I guess  
packing up all those roses took more room than I thought.' The sound of Darien's  
laughter infuriated her so much she tripped over one of her bags, and fell  
down at the top of the stairs in an horrible heap.  
  
Darien managed to recover enough to dig up Serena from her baggage-like  
grave. Still chuckling softly, Darien asked, "Serena, honey, would you like  
some help with your bags?"  
  
Serena glared at Darien for his sarcasm then started to giggle. That giggle  
soon became a full blown laugh as she saw it through his eyes. 'I must have  
looked ridiculous with all those bags.' A few minutes of laughing, and  
Darien staring at her like she had lost it, brought Serena back to sanity.  
Serena sighed, "Yes, hunk-of-mine, you may take them all downstairs for me!"  
  
Darien proceeded to pick up his bag and Serena's to take them to his  
car.   
  
Serena, meanwhile went to the kitchen to discover all the food supplies were  
ready to go. Curious as to how that happened, she scanned the other rooms  
to discover that everything was ready to go, and most of it was already  
packed in Darien's car. "Umm..Darien, when did all the stuff get packed?"  
  
Darien turned from his bag loading to talk to Serena. "Serena, did you  
notice a distinct difference in my amount of baggage and yours?" When  
Serena had nodded her head Darien continued, "Well, it didn't take me more  
than fifteen minutes to pack my stuff, so I did all the rest, too. Now, if  
you will carry out some stuff for me while I finish packing up our bags we  
can get moving soon.  
  
Within the hour, they were ready to go. So with one last check, they locked  
up the cabin, and began to drive away.  
  
*************************************7:00PM**********************************  
  
Darien and Serena enjoyed their long drive home, and were sad to see it end.  
As they pulled into her drive way, Serena smiled at her friends and family  
standing there to welcome her.  
  
Darien watched as Serena was surrounded by hugs from all. He himself was  
then likewise surrounded by the group. He was suprised the most when  
Serena's Dad even hugged him.  
  
"Darien, you have brought us back our happy Serena, and I'm glad she went.  
Also, if you wish to see her as in dating that is okay with me."  
  
"Oh, Ken, I'm so glad you have decided to be nice to this sweet gentlemen."  
  
Ken leaned over to Darien and said, "It was either like you or sleep on the sofa. By the way, if you hurt my little girl I will kill you!" He smiled serenely as Darien gulped at that threat.  
  
"Now, let's get this party started!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Yeah, and Serena, you better expect to tell us all the juicy details," said  
Mina as she buddied up to Serena.  
  
Serena looked over at Darien pleadingly. He smiled knowingly, and went to  
rescue her from her gossipy friends.  
  
"Ladies, I'm afraid all juicy details will have to wait until tonight at the  
sleepover when I have to leave. Right now, I must have Serena's undivided  
attention."  
  
Serena winked at her friends as Darien placed an arm around her waist.  
  
Her friends were not very shocked; everyone saw it coming. Anyway, that was  
the purpose of her little trip. You see only her friends, Luna, and Artemis  
knew who Serena and Darien really were. It was essential for the Prince of  
Earth and the Moon Princess to get together. The Scouts all smiled secret  
smiles as they watched their Prince and Princess together chatting like  
lovebirds to one another.  
  
"You know, I was beginning to worry those two would never get together,"  
said Luna to Artemis.  
  
"You always worry way too much. I knew those two would come to their senses  
sooner or later."  
  
Luna rolled her eyes at Artemis' smug smile.  
  
****************************THE END************************************************  
  
Ans: I'm sorry this took so long to finish. At least a year maybe longer is  
how long it took to finish it. Now I understand why it takes so long for  
people to finish multiparter stories. My next story is already out at least  
the first chapter is. "Faith in Angels", my next story, and it will be a  
long long story. Please continue your patience even though it is summer. I  
hope to have most of this new story finished by the end of the summer, but  
don't hold your breath. Why I thought I would have time for anything in the  
summer just because I am no longer in school I don't know. Oh well, I'll  
do my best. Thanks for reading this, and e-mail is always welcome!  
Rainbo1646@cs.com Thanks to all who e-mailed me through out this. You are  
the reason I kept writing it besides my own personal enjoyment. By the way,  
you can expect the same humor in my next story even though it is more  
serious. Later! ~Angel-Girlie~  



End file.
